


Addicted

by owllwo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: 想跟哥做爱。李龙馥在射出来的时候突然有眼泪掉下来。想一直跟徐彰彬做爱，做到两个人都下不来床，做到他完全厌倦那一具现在令他朝思暮想的身体，可能到那种地步才会脱离这种上瘾的状态。
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 2





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> 主徐彰彬/李龙馥 假想李龙馥/徐彰彬 有一点黄铉辰/徐彰彬 斜线前后有意义

“龙馥呀我晚上不在家吃。”徐彰彬在厨房门口探出头来，李龙馥正把新买的牛排放进冰箱里。

“好。”

等到徐彰彬在门口穿鞋子的时候李龙馥又站在玄关，徐彰斌穿马丁靴提了半天，一下子提起来差点往后倒，刚好被身后的李龙馥顶住。

“哥晚上还回来睡吗？”李龙馥帮他抓了抓头发，“不回来，明天中午回来。”徐彰彬站起来拍拍皮衣，检查了一下出门带的东西，又抬起头来问李龙馥：“怎么样？哥今天帅不帅？”

“很帅，彰彬哥一直很帅。”李龙馥笑着回答，然后又问，“去哪里？”

“去铉辰那里。”

去铉辰那里是要特意打扮的事情吗？徐彰彬走了以后李龙馥在想晚上他该吃什么，他本来打算做牛排和意大利面，烤箱里还有布朗尼。今天是他和徐彰彬成为室友的一周年。

他刚搬来这里的时候什么都不懂，第一次离开家自己住，水费电费燃气费，都是徐彰彬帮他缴的，还告诉他这附近哪里有超市哪里有小吃店。

那今天打游戏好了。李龙馥有点赌气地想，不用考虑室友的感受，想玩什么玩什么，想多大声多大声。但是打了两局他又觉得没意思，平常这个点徐彰彬如果想吃夜宵就会来他房间里闹  
他，坐在他腿上遮住他的视线，在他麦克风旁边用奇怪的声音说话，偶尔还会把鼠标抢过来玩。

坐在他腿上。李龙馥想起那个时候的触感有点喘不过气，徐彰彬常去健身房，压在他身上的时候屁股和大腿的肌肉压着他，他从身后环住哥哥，脸埋进肩颈。李龙馥喜欢打游戏，可以为了打游戏整夜不睡，但如果是能抱着哥哥睡觉的话游戏都不重要。

李龙馥去找徐彰彬烦恼相谈的时候就会跟他一起睡，抱得很紧，温暖且柔软的人体比他床上的任何一个娃娃都要舒适，但自从发现自己会对徐彰彬勃起的时候就不再找他聊天，徐彰彬为此还难过了一阵子，直到李龙馥保证他绝对不是不喜欢他才又恢复到原来的样子。

“彰彬哥……彰彬……”他的手伸进裤子里，打开自己偷偷录的徐彰彬作曲的demo，唱歌的徐彰彬跟生活中的徐彰彬几乎不是同一个人，但对李龙馥来说吸引力都一样大。今天徐彰彬去找黄铉辰干什么他很清楚，偶尔徐彰彬也有带人回来的时候，房间的隔音没有他想象得好，当然李龙馥刻意听墙角也是一个影响因素。

铉辰可以的话我不可以吗？李龙馥模模糊糊地想，他脑海中的徐彰彬正跪坐在他身前，用嘴吞吐着他的性器。黄铉辰是比较粗暴的类型，徐彰彬会被做得求饶，哭得上气不接下气。但我不会。李龙馥摸摸想象中的徐彰彬的头，挑起他的下巴去跟他接吻，他的嘴里会有自己前液的味道，但没关系，徐彰彬的嘴唇是非常柔软的触感，好像什么都不吃就会有果冻的味道。

他会花很长的时间扩张，直到徐彰彬的身体完全为他融化，像加热的巧克力，李龙馥是狂热的甜食爱好者，因此一定会喜欢徐彰彬的味道。插入的时候他会让徐彰彬面朝自己，跟他十指相扣，每一下动作都要观察他的反应，会因为高潮哭泣吗？会因为他慢下来的节奏恳求他快一点，叫他的名字，向他索吻吗？

想跟哥做爱。李龙馥在射出来的时候突然有眼泪掉下来。想一直跟徐彰彬做爱，做到两个人都下不来床，做到他完全厌倦那一具现在令他朝思暮想的身体，可能到那种地步才会脱离这种上瘾的状态。

李龙馥去洗了个澡，洗完走到徐彰彬的房间里，躺在他的床上，用他的被子围住自己，睡着了。

等徐彰彬真的回来的时候已经是第二天下午，再迟一点太阳都要完全消失，但是喝得烂醉，是黄铉辰扛着回来的。

怎么大白天就喝酒。李龙馥想问，但徐彰彬满嘴胡话，还扒拉着黄铉辰不放手，一会儿要睡觉一会儿要喝酒，一会儿找黄铉辰差点伸手把人家裤子脱下来，一会儿搂着李龙馥的脖子嘀嘀咕咕不知道说什么，李龙馥只能注意到他身上的酒味，和时不时碰到耳朵的嘴唇。

黄铉辰把人安全送到以后就走了，李龙馥想着喝醉了又没洗澡不好上床，就先把徐彰彬放在了沙发上。躺倒沙发上以后徐彰彬安静下来，只是抓着李龙馥的手不放，没一会儿就呼吸平稳地睡着了。

李龙馥跪坐在沙发旁边，他完全可以把手抽出来，但喝醉了的徐彰彬比平常更软更温暖，手在胸前交叉，李龙馥的手臂因此在他的嘴边，随着呼吸的动作好像一下一下亲吻着李龙馥的手臂。

他伸出手去描徐彰彬的轮廓，手指掠过脸上的细小绒毛，从眉骨到鼻梁，经过嘴唇再到喉结，他小小地勾了一下喉结，徐彰彬因为他这个动作吞咽了一下，吓得他马上把手拿走。  
“龙馥啊。”在李龙馥小心翼翼打算抽出自己手臂的时候徐彰彬突然说话了，他吓得不敢动，手却被抓得更紧了一点。

“就这么喜欢哥吗？”徐彰彬睁开眼睛，不知道是醉了还是没睡醒，李龙馥觉得那双眼睛看起来水汪汪的。“不是的，我、我想去给哥拿换洗的衣服。”李龙馥被盯着看，说话都说不清。徐彰彬坐起来，拉着他的手把小孩拉到自己怀里。

“我跟铉辰做的时候不是都在听吗？不是想着我自慰了吗？抱着我的时候也会有感觉吧？”

哥什么时候知道的？李龙馥话还没问出口先被徐彰彬吻住，哥哥的嘴唇吃起来的确是甜的，完全没有酒精的味道。他慢慢在徐彰彬大腿上坐下，手揽住脖子，徐彰彬抓着他的腰把他拉得更近了一点。

有种被巧克力淹没的感觉。李龙馥快要窒息了，徐彰彬的吻又密又急，常年健身的哥哥肺活量也比他大，他被吻得直不起腰，只能塌在徐彰彬身上有一下没一下地舔他的嘴唇，徐彰彬摸他的后脑勺像摸一只猫。

“龙馥都是怎么想着我的？”徐彰彬脱他的裤子，李龙馥晕乎乎的，跟着哥哥的手把自己的裤子脱下来。“想我给你手淫吗？”性器光是被握住就已经硬了起来，李龙馥发出细小的呜咽：“哥，哥摸摸我，动一下。”

徐彰彬是那种对弟弟有求必应的哥哥，李龙馥说想出去玩他就陪弟弟出去玩，说想谈人生他就跟弟弟谈人生，想一起睡觉他就抱着弟弟一起睡觉。现在也是，他慢慢撸动着手里的性器，从头部滑到阴囊再沿着推回去，另一只手把李龙馥的T恤撩起来捏他的乳头。

“好奇怪……哥，为什么碰这里……我，我是男人啊。”李龙馥气都喘不直，徐彰彬没有应答，只是低下头去舔他的胸乳，李龙馥因为这么动作抖了一下，弓起背来想要逃避让他产生奇怪感觉的接触，腰却被徐彰彬紧紧搂住逃不开身。

“龙馥不舒服吗？彬尼只是想要龙馥舒服。”

太坏了，这种时候怎么用第三人称自称。李龙馥突然有种自己在欺负小孩子的错觉，但事实上徐彰彬不但比他大而且从现在看来被欺负的是他。

“不是，没有、嗯！没有不舒服，哥喜欢的话怎么样都可以，都可以。”快到了，李龙馥觉得自己眼前发白，到底说了什么话也不经过大脑，注意力好像被集中在一个点上，这个点就在阴茎的头部，精液随时都要喷射出来。

但徐彰彬按住了阴茎的头部，快感的引信被强行掐灭，李龙馥低下头眼泪都要掉出来。“哥，彰彬哥，怎么停下来了？”

“屁股抬起来一点。”

等李龙馥意识到发生了什么的时候后穴已经塞进了三根手指，徐彰彬找准了他的前列腺一下比一下按得重，阴茎上的手还没有放开，李龙馥浑身颤抖着迎来了第一次干性高潮。

“乌卒卒我们龙馥好可怜，眼泪都流出来了。”徐彰彬在他高潮以后放慢了节奏，掐着阴茎的手也放开，端着他的下巴吻去他的眼泪，阴茎也像流眼泪似的一波一波吐出精液。

徐彰彬端着李龙馥的屁股让他慢慢坐在自己阴茎上的时候李龙馥又射了一回，徐彰彬光是抚摸他的身体就足以让他勃起，还用指缝去夹他的乳头，把那一小点揉得又红又肿，擦到徐彰彬的皮衣外套都觉得痛。

“哥哥，亲亲。”李龙馥哭起来眼泪流个没完，一边自己扶着徐彰彬的肩膀慢慢动起来，一边低下头跟他索吻，但也亲不到位置，丰润的嘴唇只是在徐彰彬的脸上擦过，偶尔吮住但很快又脱开。

“龙馥真的是小哭包呢，眼泪这么多，哥哥欺负你了吗？”

“没有，哥没有欺负我。”徐彰彬在他往下坐的时候往上顶，李龙馥呻吟着又射了出来，前几次的精液全射在徐彰彬内搭的衬衫上，把条纹衬衫搞得乱七八糟。“还要，还要亲亲。”他努力坐到底，尽管高潮后对前列腺的刺激让他坐都坐不住，他还是摇着屁股好把徐彰彬完全吃进去。徐彰彬安抚地摸着他的后背让他冷静下来，温柔地吮吸他的嘴唇，李龙馥在感受到徐彰彬射在自己里面的时候露出了幸福的笑容。

“还要吗龙馥啊？都射了三回了。”徐彰彬有点担心地去摸他的阴茎，因为射了太多次软趴趴的贴在小腹上。李龙馥只是像小猫似的凑上来蹭他的脖子，双手从哥哥的腋下经过把人抱紧，贴着徐彰彬的耳朵小声咕哝：“还要。”


End file.
